vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135373-this-is-par-for-the-course-for-almost-every-mmo-launchrelaunch
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Ya what these guys said | |} ---- ---- ---- This is what boggles my mind. They knew for months in advance exact what date they were going to go F2P. They knew that there was going to be a huge spike in the number of players. Why didn't they prepare accordingly? Since I can't imagine any borderline competent developer failing to recognize that their infrastructure wasn't going to be enough, I'm imagining that NCSoft denied their requests for additional hardware or something like that. Edited October 2, 2015 by Yellye | |} ---- are you kidding me..........WTF all you white knighters get a freakin glue most people aren't complaining about the issues there haveing there complaining about the 4 DAYS straight of haveing the same issues its 4 day and they haven;t fix a dang thing not even the char creation issues is totaly fix there are still people haveing problems with that and you would think that would be one of the most important things to fix.......either way this is not a standard read a few post up people already laid out some pretty good thoughts about other launches and stuff Edited October 2, 2015 by iceypenguin | |} ---- I'm pretty convinced at least half of the loudest screamers are really just the same six people with multiple accounts. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I died hahahaha | |} ---- Wouldn't be surprised. Happens on WoW forums, happens on Youtube. Pretty sad really. | |} ---- ---- ---- what if they did? its reasonable to first try internal fixes in current setup they have. you can change the system later if the software fix (or adding more clusters on the megaserver) does not work. Obv their changes did not work -> Plan B (which costs them more money). New Hardware, New Servers, Merging later. If you dont understand why this makes sense you prolly have never worked in your life. Its not only the IT-department that acts this way. its common to first find internal fixes/solutions since they are the cheapest. And every company nowadays has to be productive. Obv they could just add 10 new servers and hire 50 new people going freetoplay. and then in 3month they are broke and have to shut down. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I am pretty sure I put a few nails in the coffin of your point with my first reply. Ignoring my post doesn't make your point any less dead. Really? Which 3 MMOs have you played that didn't function at all for 4 days? GW2 was playable on day one, without queues. I remember being slightly annoyed I was always on an overflow server and not hanging out with people from the server I chose to be on, but that was my biggest complaint with that launch. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There's so much White Knighting going on in here, it's pretty embarrassing. Ok for starters, No. this does happen to every game on launch, that's just a wrong statement. You specifically are talking about queues, yea no shit there's queues on launch, people are talking about the fact they can't even create a character, can't log in, game's too laggy it's unplayable. Stop white knighting. In reality what's happening is they've just transitioned to F2P, loads of new players are coming to have a look at what this games all about, they're greeted with 4 days of horrendous issues, basically making the game unplayable. THAT is their first experience with this game. Sure, some players may stick with it and just keep trying it every day, but there's going to be groups of people that just go "You know what? I can't be bothered with this now, I'll go play something else". The "Relaunch" has been utterly tragic. Edited October 2, 2015 by Xylith | |} ---- could say the same of the forum veterans who seem to think they own the place. | |} ---- I don't see what your post has to do with the topic. You don't have to know how to design a game to look at it and know it's not working. The only point being made here is that this is not a "normal" or "average" release, it's very bad. I'm not saying the game can't recover, or that the devs aren't working hard enough to fix it, or even that this shouldn't have happened. **** happens. It's just hilarious that some of you seem to think that **** didn't happen, or that it's the same old **** we always get which makes it fine. It's not fine, it sucks, and I want to play. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, we "kinda" have a lot more vested interest here, wouldn't you say? Would you not agree that someone who's been here two years and has been a near-continual presence both here and in-game, who has supported the studio in good times and bad ... would you not agree those people have more "ownership" in the game than some Freebot who just wandered in here with a chip on their shoulder, because they are having a hard time with something that's been given to them FOR FREE? | |} ---- hahaha good one. I'm sorry but Warhammer online did NOt have a smooth launch as you claim it had. It had a launch that was riddled with problems and issues just like any other MMORPG launch. | |} ----